


Last Call

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris had noticed him the moment he’d come in (tall, dark and gorgeous was just his type) and had been covertly staring at him, watching his progress through the bar before he’d been sidetracked by Jake’s unwelcome appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradam_kiss and inspired by wikken’s prompt: In a club Kris sees an annoying ex-girlfriend - doesn't want to be seen so he turns to Adam and starts kissing him to hide his face until she leaves the bar counter. (Though I may have taken a few liberties with it.)
> 
> Written: March 19, 2010

Kris watched Last Call fill up behind him, using the reflection in the mirror behind the bar where he sat nursing his beer. He swore softly when he saw Jake come in with a group of his friends. Kris had met Jake through a friend of a friend, and they’d gone out once. It had been a mistake, but Jake had apparently fixated on Kris and wasn’t taking no for an answer. And the fact that he’d showed up here, where Kris was scheduled to perform, told Kris that he was still pushing it.

“Something wrong?”

Kris turned to the guy who’d spoken, and did a double take. He felt his cheeks heat, and hoped that the lighting was too dark for the guy to detect the flush. Kris had noticed him the moment he’d come in (tall, dark and gorgeous was just his type) and had been covertly staring at him, watching his progress through the bar before he’d been sidetracked by Jake’s unwelcome appearance.

The guy held out his hand. “Adam.”

Kris reached out, and felt a little tingle of electricity when their hands touched. “Kris.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kris.”

Kris went even warmer at the tone of Adam’s voice, and warmer yet when he realized that he hadn’t dropped Adam’s hand. He let go as if he’d been burned, and didn’t know whether to be more embarrassed over his rudeness, or the quirk at the corner of Adam’s lips.

“Sorry. It’s, uh, good to meet you, too.”

Just then Jake spoke from behind Kris, the sound of his voice grating on Kris’ nerves and making him grimace. Even though they’d just met, he gave Adam a look that said, help me, before turning on his stool to face Jake.

“Well, if it isn’t Kris Allen. Fancy meeting you here.”

“Yeah, what a surprise,” Kris said dryly, since Jake knew Kris sang at the Last Call every Thursday night, something Kris now mentally kicked himself for letting slip.

Jake’s eyes narrowed as his gaze moved behind Kris. “Who’s your friend?”

Kris shivered when he felt someone move up against his back, and a possessive arm drop over his shoulder. Adam, Kris thought, and felt himself go inappropriately hard. Kris glanced back to make sure. Adam glared at Jake, but his eyes went soft and sparkled with good humor when he glanced down at Kris. Adam smiled at him, and Kris smiled back, even as butterflies fluttered in his belly.

“Adam, this is Jake; Jake, Adam,” Kris said, without taking his eyes off Adam’s face.

“Nice to meet you,” Jake said, but his tone said it was anything but.

Adam’s gazed moved from Kris to the hand Jake had put out. He raised his eyes to Jake’s face and ignored the outstretched hand. Jake finally dropped it, shifting uncomfortably. Kris almost felt bad for him, until Jake opened his mouth again.

“So, you two are together?”

“Yes,” Adam said, slipping his other arm around Kris’ waist, and then leaning down and pressing a kiss to his neck.

Kris trembled at the touch, and dropped his head back against Adam’s shoulder. He prayed that Adam thought it was part of their ruse, and not that Kris’ body had automatically opened up to give Adam better access.

“I thought you weren’t interested in dating anyone right now?” Jake sniped.

“I wasn’t,” Kris managed to get out after clearing his throat. He raised his hand and tangled his fingers with Adam’s. “But I met Adam and we just . . . clicked.”

Jake’s countenance went dark with anger and jealousy. “I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t actually care what you believe,” Kris said, anger shoving arousal aside for the moment. “I told you before that I’m just not interested.”

“But you’re interested in _him_?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Kris muttered without thinking, and then blushed when he felt Adam’s chuckle against his jaw.

“I still don’t believe you,” Jake snarled.

“No?” Adam said, speaking as if he didn’t care either way. “You ever see him like this?”

Kris flushed again as he wondered what he looked like. Jake’s eyes went even darker as they roamed over Kris’ body, making him feel dirty. As if Adam felt his discomfort he stepped back and turned Kris’ stool so that Kris faced him, his back to Jake.

“You okay, baby?” Adam said, his hand coming up to cup Kris’ jaw.

Kris swallowed hard. “Yeah.” His eyes dropped to Adam’s lips, and he didn’t even blush when they curled up in a smile, possibly because there was no more blood left in his head, since it had all long since headed for parts south.

Kris leaned forward, then hesitated, giving Adam notice of his intent, and time to tell him no if he didn’t want this. Instead, Adam licked his lips, and Kris moaned softly and leaned even closer.

“Can I . . . ?”

“God yes.”

Kris closed the final distance and pressed his lips to Adam’s. It was nice, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He drew back just enough to speak, and said, “Is this okay?”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since I walked in and saw you sitting here.”

Kris wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and kissed him again. He nibbled on Adam’s lips, and then sucked on them. Adam moved closer and stood between Kris’ legs. Kris clamped his legs around Adam’s thighs and licked his way into Adam’s mouth.

When they pulled back to breathe, Adam said, “I think Jake’s gone.”

Kris’ brain had gone offline, and he had no idea what Adam was talking about. He said, “Who?” and Adam smiled and kissed him again.

Through the haze of arousal clouding his brain and taking over his body, Kris heard his name being called. He drew back from the kiss and heard Hank, the manager of Last Call, saying, “Kris, you’re up next, buddy. Sorry, everyone, Kris appears to be a little bit busy, but I’m sure he doesn’t want to disappoint his fans.”

At Hank’s words, the fact that they were making out in a public place finally made its way into Kris’ brain. He pulled away from Adam and swore. He was flushed and hard as a rock.

“I can’t go up there like this!”

Adam smiled at him. “You’re adorable.”

And apparently that was all it took to make Kris blush again. He raised one hand to the back of his neck and dropped his gaze to Adam’s chest. “Will you, uh, be here when I’m done?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

Kris raised his eyes to Adam’s face and smiled. “Good.”

Kris slid off the stool, reluctantly breaking contact with Adam, and made his way to the back of the bar. He discreetly rearranged himself before picking up his guitar from where he’d left it earlier, and then climbed the steps to the stage. He shook Hank’s hand as they passed, and tried to ignore the smirk on his face.

Kris took a seat on the stool in the middle of the small stage, put the strap over his shoulder and settled the guitar on his lap, and then adjusted the microphone. “Hey, everybody,” he said. “Uh, sorry about that.”

There were titters from the audience, and some people clapped.

“Who could blame me for getting a little distracted, though, right?” Kris said as he moved his fingers over the strings. He glanced over to the bar where Adam stood, elbows resting on the bar behind him, smiling as he watched the stage. Without taking his eyes off Adam, Kris started playing ‘Falling Slowly’.

Kris closed his eyes and started singing, and felt himself fall.

The End


End file.
